bokunoheroacademiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
HEROES
|Artysta= Brian the Sun |Premiera=1 czerwca 2016 |Pojawienia = 1 |Rozpoczynający odcinek= Odcinek 1 |Kończący odcinek= Odcinek 13 |Poprzednia = N/A |Następna = Dakara, Hitori ja nai }} jest to pierwszy utwór kończący anime Boku no Hero Academia. Utwór został wykonany przez grupę . Postacie * All Might * Izuku Midoriya Tekst Wersja anime Kanji= 冴えない僕と僕を囲む世界で 描いても　掴んでも　まだ遠くて 何度近づいても遠ざかっていく夢で起きた 夜明けの気配で満ちた街は声を潜めている 揺れている　僕は　存在意義を暗闇で探してる 冴えない僕と僕を囲む世界で 描いても　掴んでも　まだ遠くて 何を捨てればそこに辿り着ける？ 何度も何度も叫んでみても 僕は僕でしかないから であろうと現実だろうと きっと越えて行ける 転んだっていい　泣いたっていい いつかその全てが　花になるから |-| Rōmaji= Saenai boku to boku wo kakomu sekai de Egaite mo tsukande mo mada tookute Nando chikazuite mo toozakatte iku yume de okita Yoake no kehai de michita machi wa koe wo hisomete iru Yurete iru boku wa sonzaiigu wo kuroyami de sagashite iru Saenai boku to boku wo kakomu sekai de Egaite mo tsukande mo mada tookute Nani wo sutereba soko ni tadoritsukeru? Nando mo nando mo sakende mite mo Boku wa boku de shika nai kara Yume de arou to genjitsu de arou to Kitto koete yukeru Korondatte ii Naitatte ii Itsuka sono subete ga Hana ni naru kara |-| Angielski= Between my mediocre self and the world that surrounds me I form an image and grab on, but it's still so far away I awoke from a dream where however often I got close, I slipped farther away A city brimming with glimpses of dawn is speaking in whispers Trembling, I'm searching the darkness for the meaning of life Between my mediocre self and the world that surrounds me I form an image and grab on, but it's still so far away What must I discard in order to finally arrive there? Again and again, I try crying out But all I end up being is myself Whether in dreams or in reality I know I can get past this It doesn't matter if I stumble It doesn't matter if I cry Because someday, everything Will come up roses Pełna wersja Rōmaji= saenai boku to boku o kakomu sekai de egaitemo tsukandemo mada tookute nando chikadzuitemo toozakatteiku yume de okita yoake no kehai de michita machi wa koe o hisometeiru yureteiru boku wa sonzaiigi o kurayami de sagashiteiru saenai boku to boku o kakomu sekai de egaitemo tsukandemo mada tookute nani o sutereba soko ni tadoritsukeru nandomo nandomo sakendemitemo boku wa boku de shika nai kara yume de arou to genjitsu darou to kitto koeteikeru mugen ni hirogaru sora ga tohou mo nakute kowakunatta nando tsumazuitemo kimi wa soko de waratteiru chippoke na boku wa kienai hikari o soredemo sagashitsudzuketeiru chizu nanka nakutemo boku wa hashitteikeru donna ni tookutemo tadoritsukeru shiramu sora o mite koko ni kizamitsukeru nandomo nandomo sakendemitemo boku wa boku de shika nai kara yume de arou to genjitsu darou to kitto koeteikeru korondatte ii naitatte ii itsuka sono subete ga hana ni naru kara |-| Kanji= 冴えない僕と僕を囲む世界で 描いても掴んでもまだ遠くて 何度近づいても遠ざかっていく夢で起きた 夜明けの気配で満ちた 街は声を潜めている 揺れている僕は存在意義を暗闇で探している 冴えない僕と僕を囲む世界で 描いても掴んでもまだ遠くて 何を捨てればそこに辿り着ける 何度も何度も叫んでみても 僕は僕でしかないから であろうと現実だろうと きっと超えて行ける 無限に広がる空が 途方も無くて怖くなった 何度躓いても君はそこで 笑っている ちっぽけな僕は消えない光をそれでも探し続けている 地図なんかなくても僕は走って行ける どんなに遠くても辿り着ける 白む空をみてここに刻み付ける 何度も何度も叫んでみても 僕は僕でしかないから であろうと現実だろうと きっと超えて行ける 転んだっていい 泣いたっていい いつかその全てが花になるから |-| Angielski= In this world that surrounds me and my inferior self, No matter how I re-imagine it, grasping for it... it still feels so far away: I awoke in a dream that got further away the more I tried to get up close; That city filled with signs of daybreak, Is hiding a voice within. Wavering as I am, I'm searching for the meaning of my life amongst the darkness! In this world that surrounds me and my inferior self, No matter how I re-imagine it, grasping for it... it still feels so far away... What must I throw away in order to reach it? No matter how many times I try to scream aloud, In the end, I'm no one but myself; No matter if this is fiction, or reality, I'll surely manage to go beyond! That endlessly expanding sky, Held no clear destination, so I started to feel scared. But no matter how many times I stumbled, you were right there, Smiling. Insignificant as I am, I'm still continuing to search for that undying light! Even without a map, I can keep on running - No matter how far it is, I'll make it there! Following that lightened sky, I'll engrave my path! No matter how many times I try to scream aloud, In the end, I'm no one but myself; No matter if this is fiction, or reality, I'll surely manage to go beyond! I don't mind if I fall- I don't mind if I cry- 'Cause each and every experience will eventually bloom into a flower! Kategoria:Muzyka en:HEROES es:HEROES